yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kiroshie/Izumi Akechi
OD WŁAŚCICIELKI BLOGA Witam zabłąkanych na tym blogu w tym forum.Tu autorka blogusia mojego :3...Hmmm..coś tu jeszce ująć?Ah tak!Postanowiłam dodać moją postać tutaj bo czemu nie?I sory za,że nie jest tu wszystko wpisane ponieważ nie miałam czasu więc będę co jakiś czas coś wpisywać lub dodawać i jeśli ktoś chce mieć jaką relacje(xD)z moją postacią to niech pisze na tablicy :3 Pozdrawiam cieplutko :3 ~Kiroshie~ WYGLĄD (Kiedyś) Ma długie różowe włosy z czerwonymi oczmi . Jest dość wysokia (170cm) i waży 66 kgthumb|282px|Uwielbia oglądać wszystkie kwiaty z klubu ogrodniczego Jej cera jest bardzo jasna. (Teraz) Ma krótkie włosy z czerwonymi oczmi , nosi czarną czapkę i żółtą apaszkę . Jej wzrost trochę się zmienił (173 cm) i teraz waży 59 kg. OSOBOWOŚĆ Jest bardzo energiczną osobą z ogromną pewnoscią siebie, nigdy nie miała problemów z wysiłkiem fizycznym. Więc dołączyła do klubu sportowego i dobrze sobie radzi (Jak na razie) RODZINA Izumi mieszka ze swą starszą siostrą Satoko ponieważ w tym roku ich matka która chorowała na raka zmarła a ich ojciec mieszka w Szwajcarii ponieważ rozwiódł się z ich matką po narodzeniu Izumi.Izumi nie ma za dobrych kontaktów z ojcem i Satoko,ale z matką była bardzo przywiązana więc kiedy dowiedziała się,że zmarła wpadła w depresję.Miała ona wybór czy mieszkać z siostrą czy z ojcem postanowiła,że zamieszka z siostrą ponieważ ojciec nie traktował ją poważnie.Teraz Izumi ma lepsze relacje z Satoko a z ojecm widuje się w weekendy lub wyjeźdza do niego na wakacje. RELACJE Isobe Yasu Dziewczyny są dobrymi przyjaciółkami,poznały się w pierwszy dzień szkoły,kiedy Isobe nie wiedziała gdzie jest jej klasa wtedy Izumi pomogła dziewczynie i tak rozkwitła ich przyjaźń.Izumi wie,że Isobe zakochała się Tsuzuro i wkażdy możliwy sposób chce jej pomuc w zdobyciu jego serca prze Isobe,ale Tsuzuro by nie zaakceptował jej miłość miał by wielkie kłopoty u Izumi.Ma nawet zamiar wyznać Isobe w kim się zakochała,lecz się obawia wyśmiania przez nią.Obie sobie pomagają w różnych problemach. Tsume Taidesu Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.Izumi stara się Tsume jak najlepiej pocieszyć by nie robiła sobie krzywdy bo ją to boli,że ktoś tak młody chcę zniknąć z tego świata. Shiromi Torayoshi Mają bardzo dobre relacje,są przyjaciółkami lecz przez to , że Shiromi należy do samorządu uczniowskiego nie mają okazji na spędzenie razem czasu , ale podczas lunch'y mogą razem porozmawiać . A po szkole razem wracają do domu. Ayano Aishi/Yandere-chan Zna ją lecz tylko z widzenia.frame|To ta niespodzianka,ale nie mogę jej wsawić ;-; Senpai/Taro Yamada Nie zna i nie zamierza znać . Po tym co Shiromi powiedziała Izumi ,że podkochują się w nim sporo dziewczyn i odczuła do niego wstret(Mysli ,że jest z tego bardzo dumny bo tyle dziewczyn chce z nim być i myśli ,że może je wykorzystywać) Asu Rito Uważa ją za jej mętorkę do działania.Są koleżankami. Kiedy Izumi spotkała ją poraz pierwszy,coś odczuła do dziewczyny,lecz nie mogła tego określić co to było. Shozo Kurosawa Raz na jego prośbę występowała w jego filmie na temat szkolnych klubów tak to znają się tylko ze słyszenia i z opowiadań Isobe. Sakura Hana Izumi i Sakura są przyjaciółkami,poznały się kiedy Izumi przezprzypadek wpadła na nią ponieważ śpieszyła się na zajęcia potem dziewczyny miały okazję się poznać przez wspólny projekt szkolny. Sakura Akechi Starsza siostra Izumi.Czuje się obserwowana prze ną ponieważ zapisała się do jej szkoły jako nauczycielka plastyki. CYTATY -Do Shiromi -Jej zadanie - Za przujęcie jej zadania -Za odmówienie pomocy -Za wykonane zadanie -Do Asu o sprawie jej miłości -Do Isobe po dowiedzeniu się,że dołączyła do klubu teatralnego CIEKAWOSTKI -Uwielbia kwiaty. -Ma starszą siostrę z którą musi mieszkać. -Shiromi raz ją przyłapała podczs jej pracy -Kiedyś (czyli w czasach przedszkola i podstawówki i w połowie gimnazjum) była Dandere. -Izumi zakochana jest w Asu. -Czasami nosi swoją czapkę i apaczkę a czasami nosi bluzę (a na kaptuże są uszy kota) i rękawiczki bez palsów ( you know what i'm mean ;) ) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Fanon